


The one where Bucky calls Steve "Daddy"

by chicklette



Series: Popcorn Bucket [9]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Come Marking, Come Sharing, D/s overtones, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shrunkyclunks, daddy Steve Rogers, unapologetic porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicklette/pseuds/chicklette
Summary: Bucky calls Steve "daddy" on accident.  Steve really likes it.So does Bucky.(this fic is told in vignettes, and thus is not complete, but is also not *incomplete.*)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Straight up PWP daddy kink. Two chapters so far, may be updated with more chapters eventually. Originally posted on Tumblr.

Bucky looks up from the laptop where he’s been running simulations on a software patch for the last hour, frustrated.  He’s in Steve’s office, a space with good light where Steve likes to draw, but also with a wide, empty desk where Bucky can spread out when he works here.

He’s been working for Stark Industries for the last year and a half, and he thinks they’re close to finally making a breakthrough on a cybernetic prosthesis that Bucky’d designed in grad school.  He hopes so.  Stark put him in charge of the development team six months ago, and the last thing in the world Bucky wants is to let his mentor down.  

It’s how he met Steve - Captain America - six months or so ago.  They’ve been dating for four, and Bucky often brings his work upstairs to Steve’s floor in Stark Tower to finish up while Steve cooks them dinner.

It’s going well.  Really well.

 

Steve is gorgeous, even more so now that he’s grown out his beard, and Bucky can’t help but sink his fingers into it when they kiss.  But Steve is kind, too.  He’s so much smarter than anyone gives him credit for, and he listens to Bucky like what Bucky says matters, which is, sad to say, a nice change from the usual guys he dates.  

Bucky’d been hesitant to date the superhero at first, but he found that after he got over the shock of it (Captain America is picking me up!  Captain America is paying for dinner!  Captain America is kissing me!), that Steve Rogers was as beautiful inside as he was out.

And the sex is good.  Really, good.  Steve is gentle and considerate, and he always makes sure that Bucky is well satisfied.  It’s just…Bucky can tell he’s holding something back.  He doesn’t know if Steve has a problem with Bucky’s age, the fact that he’s a Stark Industries. employee, or something more.  Whatever it is, it’s keeping them from getting closer.  

That he’s being an absolute hypocrite doesn’t escape Bucky for one moment.  He knows he’s holding back, too.  It’s just…(and his face flames anytime he even thinks about it) there are some things he can’t imagine actually saying out loud to Steve.  Things he only whispers to himself, when he’s alone behind closed doors, fantasies that are too dirty for anyone else’s eyes.

Later, he will absolutely blame that train of thought on what happens next.

“Hey, Buck?”

Bucky snaps out of his musing to see Steve standing in the doorway.

“Wanna get cleaned up?  Dinner’s almost ready.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Bucky says, and then starts piling his papers together.  He’s thinking he might take another look at the sequencing once they’re done with dinner, when his brain catches up to his mouth.

He freezes, then slowly looks up.

Steve is standing stock-still in the doorway, a look that Bucky can’t name on his face.

“What did you just say?” Steve asks, his voice a little breathy.

“Uhm…” Bucky chews his bottom lip.  “I said ‘yes, buddy.’”

There’s a flash of something in Steve’s eyes.  Frustration?  Anger?  Bucky’s not sure, but it’s making him nervous. He can already feel his heartbeat pounding.

Steve blinks at him and then nods and leaves, his body releasing none of the tension from earlier.  

Bucky shuffles papers for another moment and then sets them down and closes his eyes.

“Fuuuuuuuuck,” he whispers, before standing up and walking to the bathroom to wash his hands and splash some water on his face.

And stall.  

Bucky really, really wants to stall.

When he sits down to dinner, though, everything seems normal.  Steve asks him about his day and Bucky replies, telling him about an idea that he had that he thinks will fix the problem he’s having with the neural transmitters not firing through to the prosthetic.  Steve listens, attentive as always, topping off Bucky’s wineglass or adding more of the thinly sliced tri-tip to Bucky’s plate.  

After dessert (cheesecake with fresh berries - Bucky’s favorite), Bucky pushes away from the table and settles on Steve’s lap, straddling him.  He decides to put that one moment of weirdness away and instead show Steve just how much Bucky appreciates him.

When he settles, he leans down and brushes a soft kiss against Steve’s mouth.

“Do you have time?” Steve asks, “Or do you need to get back to it?”

“I have time,” Bucky says, and bends down for another kiss.  It’s another thing that Bucky loves and hates.  Steve’s never pushy about sex, always seeming happy to take a back seat if Bucky needs time for his latest project.  

“Mmm,” he says, sighing into their next kiss.  

Steve runs his hands along Bucky’s shoulders, down his arms, until he’s circling Bucky’s wrists and moving them behind Bucky’s back.  

It lights a spark of want in Bucky, visceral and bright, and he gasps, just before Steve gathers both wrists into one hand and holds them, while fisting Bucky’s hair in his other hand.  

He runs his lips down Bucky’s neck, kissing and licking, moving Bucky’s head just where he wants it.  It’s so good - just exactly what Bucky wants - and he moans before grinding his hips down against Steve’s.  

“Yes,” Bucky gasps, so caught up how good it feels that he doesn’t even clock Steve’s newly aggressive behavior.

“Like that, baby?” Steve asks, his voice low enough that it does things to Bucky, making him feel limp and pliant.  

“More,” Bucky says.  “Steve, please.”

“Say it again.” Steve’s voice is a low murmur against Bucky’s throat.

“Please,” Bucky says, not wanting this to stop.  He feels held down and held open, and all he wants is for Steve to keep doing it, keep giving him more of this…this…feeling.

“Bucky,” Steve says, and he takes his mouth from Bucky’s skin.  He tilts Bucky’s head until Bucky looks at him, feeling breathless and glassy-eyed.  “Do you know how good my hearing is?  I hear -” and he tightens his hold on Bucky’s hair, just enough for it to sting “-everything.  If that’s what you want, then you better say it again, baby.”

Bucky draws a quick gasp of breath.  Oh! Oh, god.  

He looks at Steve, the way his pupils are blown, the flush on his cheeks, his mouth open and wet from the way he’s been kissing Bucky’s neck.  Is this…does Steve want…?

“I said…please, daddy.”  The words are breathy and soft, and Bucky sucks his bottom lip back into his mouth, terrified and exhilarated, all at once.

“Oh,” Steve says, releasing Bucky’s hair and wrists and cupping Bucky’s face in his hands.  “Good boy,” he says, before pulling Bucky down for a kiss that is absolute domination.  Bucky feels his entire body relax into it.

Steve stands, his hands under Bucky’s thighs, holding him up and carrying him toward the bedroom.  Bucky holds tight, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck and legs around his waist.  He fucking loves it when Steve goes all “supersoldier” on him.

“Come on, baby,” Steve says into Bucky’s ear.  “Let’s go to the bedroom and see how good you can be.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look! More PWP Daddy kink! Originally posted on Tumblr.

Steve sets Bucky down on the bed and continues to kiss him.  

Kiss him?  Tongue fuck is more like it, and Bucky loves it.  

He arches into Steve, trying to get closer, get more.  It’s so hot and wet and sweet, so fucking good and Bucky’s already swimming in it, the heady, wanton feeling running through his veins.

When Steve pulls back, Bucky whines, chasing Steve’s mouth with his own.  

Chuckling, Steve pulls him up to his feet, then sits down on the bed.  

“Come here, sweetheart,” he says, and Bucky does, standing between Steve’s legs, looking down at him.

Steve runs his hands up and down Bucky’s legs: his thighs, his calves, his shins, before pressing his face into Bucky’s stomach and breathing deep.  

Resting his hands on Steve’s shoulders, Bucky feels the way the mood switches.  This isn’t the pair of them barreling headlong into something new. This is Steve being Steve: careful, cautious, and fully in control.  

When Steve pulls away, he runs his hands up Bucky’s body, then catches the hem of Bucky’s shirt and pulls it up over his head.  He kisses Bucky all over – his chest, his abs, then opens Bucky’s jeans and pushed them down so that he can scrape his teeth against Bucky’s hipbones.  

It tickles and Bucky loves it, loves being able to surrender himself to Steve like this, let Steve take care of everything .

Turning him around, Steve pulls Bucky into his lap.  He kisses along the back of his neck, across his shoulders, down his spine and across the small of his back, before tugging Bucky down into his lap.

Steve keeps up his gentle assault, and Bucky can feel the scrape of his beard against his bare skin. It reminds him of the times when Steve lays Bucky out onto his stomach, kissing him all over, pushing his fingers into Bucky in such a slow, sweet pace that Bucky finds himself on the verge of coming before he’s even breathing hard.  Sometimes Steve takes hours, drawing it out, bringing Bucky right up to the edge and holding him there, strung out and desperate, before finally letting him come.

It’s good.  Bucky loves those days, when he feels pampered and cared for, when he can surrender himself to Steve and know that Steve will take care of it.  It’s those days that have kept Bucky hanging on, wondering if he can ask for what he wants. What he really wants.

Knowing that Steve knows, that he might want that too?  Bucky wiggles in Steve’s lap, trying to encourage some friction.

“Not yet, sweetheart. We have to talk first.”  

Groaning, Bucky leans his head back on Steve’s shoulder.  He doesn’t want to talk about this.  He doesn’t think he can.  The one time he’d asked a partner about it before, it went horribly.  Instead of feeling safe and loved, he’d felt mocked and dirty.  Wrong.

Bucky shivers just thinking about it, and Steve wraps him up in his arms, pressing soft kisses against his throat.

“Have you done anything like this before, baby?”

The word ‘baby’ breaks through Bucky’s haze, reminding him that he’s not with Brock.  He’s with Steve.  And Steve makes him feel safe.

“A little,” he says, his throat feeling dry.

“Okay.  Can you tell me what you want, what you like?”  Steve’s voice is low and Bucky can feel Steve moving his hands all over Bucky’s body.  Soft, easy touches, gentle squeezes, and Bucky relaxes a little more.

“I…I don’t…”

Steve trails open mouthed kisses along Bucky’s neck, before biting at his earlobe.  “Need you to talk to me, baby,” he says, and Bucky rocks in his lap again.

Steve’s still fully dressed and Bucky feels exposed, naked in a way that’s bordering on uncomfortable, except that the way that Steve’s touching him makes him feel powerful.

“Wanna be so good to you,” Steve says, his hands trailing down to Bucky’s thighs.  “Wanna give you everything you want, baby, wanna make you feel perfect.”

It’s – oh, Jesus – Steve has never talked to him like this before.  Never said anything even close.  Blood roars in his ears and Bucky bites back a whimper as Steve runs a light hand over Bucky’s crotch, cupping his erection through his boxer briefs.  Bucky’s so hard his cock jumps at the touch, trying to force itself into Steve’s big hand.

“Yes,” he says.  “Please, yes.”

“You like me talking to you like this?”

“Yes,” Bucky whimpers, rocking again in Steve’s lap.  He can feel that Steve is hard, there in his jeans, and what Bucky wants more than air right now is Steve inside of him.

“Good boy,” Steve says, and reaches down to give his cock and little pat.  “Do you want to hear me tell you what a sweet little slut you are?” and Bucky freezes, the heat in his veins cooling fast.

Steve notices and holds Bucky tight in his arms, rubbing his beard over Bucky’s neck, before whispering, “I’m right here.  Talk to me.”

“I don’t,” Bucky says, and swallows.  “I don’t want you to call me names.  I don’t like that.”

“Okay,” Steve says, and kisses the side of Bucky’s neck.  “Are things like baby and sweetheart all right, or no names at all?”

“No bad names,” Bucky clarifies, and Steve squeezes him tight.  

“Don’t be afraid to tell me what you want, baby.  I can’t read your mind.”

Bucky nods, but his mind starts racing.  What if he wants something that Steve doesn’t?  What if Steve wants to call him a slut?  Can he be happy if he doesn’t?  Is he always going to be holding back?  What if? The thoughts start to swirl in his mind and Bucky feels himself getting caught up in them, in his insecurities about what he wants, and trying to figure out what kinds of compromises he can feel good about making.  It’s overwhelming.

“Hey,” Steve says.  “Come back.”

Bucky sighs and leans his head back on Steve’s shoulder.  

“Maybe we should stop,” Steve says.  “Let’s get you dressed, and we can sit down and talk.”

“No!”  Bucky sits up and turns his head, looking at Steve.  “I don’t want to stop.  I want…this,” he says and leans over to kiss Steve on the mouth before pulling back again.  “I want you.”

“Okay, Buck,” Steve says, and Bucky relaxes again into his arms.  Steve resumes his gentle assault – smoothing his hands over Bucky’s body, kissing and licking and nipping at his skin.

“Do you want to try some things out?  See what you think?”

“Yeah, okay.  I…I like when you talk to me.”

“Okay, sweetheart, I can do that.”

Bucky relaxes further into Steve’s embrace.  He’s not a small guy – standing six feet even - but Steve makes him _feel_ small, and safe.  

He feels awkward for a few seconds, but then Steve slides a hand into Bucky’s hair and tilts his head just how he wants it, and Bucky finds himself letting go all over again.

“You like this,” Steve says, and tightens his hold on Bucky’s hair even further.

Bucky draws a deep breath, because Jesus fuck, he does.

“And this?” Steve asks, reaching down to pinch one of Bucky’s nipples.  It draws a line of want straight to his cock and he lets out a groan, thrusting up into nothing.

“Good boy,” Steve whispers, and then holds Bucky’s hips, grinding up against him.  “So sweet for me,” he says, running his palms down Bucky’s thighs before spreading them open.   “That’s right, baby boy, keep yourself open for me, just like that.

He feels exposed in a way he never has before – sexy and wanted – his head floats with it.

“What if,” Steve says, his voice low and right next to Bucky’s ear.  “What if we did something like this?”  He pulls Bucky’s arms behind his back and holds them with one hand while holding Bucky’s hips down with the other.   He’s helpless this way – just along for the ride – and it punches a needy moan out of him.

“Mmm,” Steve answers. “That’s good, sweetheart.  That’s so good.”

Whimpering and grinding his ass against Steve, Bucky feels Steve hard beneath him.  He feels the way Steve has him exposed – opened up and pinned down, and Bucky only wants more.

“You like that, sweetheart?” Steve asks, bringing his free hand around to cup Bucky’s cock.  “Oh,” he says, pushing the front of Bucky’s boxers down.  “You do, don’t you.”

“Steve,” Bucky gasps. “Stevie, please.”

Steve trails light fingers up Bucky’s cock, and Bucky pushes up, trying to get more friction.

“Be good,” Steve says, and Bucky stills.  “Gonna be a good boy for me?  Hmmm?”

Nodding, Bucky goes back to grinding down in Steve’s lap.  With his legs spread and his arms behind is back, there isn’t much he can do other than move his hips one way or another, and it’s driving him crazy.

“God, you’re so perfect,” Steve says, and brings his hand, hot and hard, around to stroke Bucky’s cock.

It feels – Jesus it feels so good.  Bucky moans, breathing hard.  He feels so close already, hands fisting behind him even as Steve holds them fast.

“Is that good, baby? Jesus, Buck, you’re so open for me.  Gonna let me do what I want?” he asks.  “Let me hold you down and fuck you?  Hmmm, sweetheart, do you want that?

Bucky’s alternating between breathing hard and holding his breath, needing to come but never wanting to stop.  He’s gone on it, Steve’s breath in his ear, hard chest to his back, holding him so safe, making him feel like he can do anything, be anything, as long as Steve has him.

“I want,” he whines.  “I want – I want –“

“Anything, baby.  Tell me what you want.”  Steve’s fist tightens around Bucky’s cock and he’s shaking with it – the need to come.

“Make me come, daddy. Make me come.”

Steve growls and jerks Bucky hard and fast, whispering obscenities and praise, telling Bucky how good he is, how sweet. He feels like he’s drowning in it – the praise and the sensations and knowing he is so good, so good for his daddy.  

“Come on, baby boy,” Steve whispers.  “Come on and let me see you.  Come for me, sweetheart, come.”

Bucky does, head thrown back, body bowed, and Steve strokes him through it, swiping his thumb over the too-sensitive head, keeping it up until Bucky yelps with the overstimulation.

When he comes back to himself, Steve is rubbing his wrists and his shoulders, dropping soft kisses onto his skin, and making Bucky feel warm all over.  He notices a towel off to the side that Steve must have used to clean him up.  Where the hell did that come from?

Bucky smiles and then giggles, the whole thing striking him as absurd.

“Someone’s high on endorphins,” Steve says, and Bucky grins, head lolling against Steve’s shoulder.

“I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard in my life,” Bucky says, leaning over to kiss the side of Steve’s face.  He feels happy and so content.  He could sleep now, he thinks, for a hundred years, cuddled into Steve’s arms like this.

“Not bad for round one,” Steve says, kissing Bucky’s temple.

….Round one?

He pulls back to look at Steve, and Steve is wearing the most feral grin Bucky has ever seen.  A new shot of lust spikes through him, and Steve’s grin widens.

“Oh, baby,” Steve says, a chuckle in his voice.  “You didn’t think we were done, did you?”

To prove his point, Steve holds Bucky tight around the waist while he grinds his still hard dick up against Bucky’s ass.  

“Feel that, sweetheart?” Steve says.  “We’re just getting started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't complete, but it's also not incomplete. What I'm saying is I might make more of this if the mood strikes me. Or, you know, if Cevans decides to give another interview where he talks about how he wants to be a daddy. 
> 
> I'm chicklette on tumblr. Come say hey. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one with face fucking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know how I got this lucky, but ya'll are the fucking *best.* Dedicated to Brooklyn Betty and Color Coated for making me think I can, Bear_sharks for being such a lovely cheerleader, Jinojibound for the excellent idea, and That'smysecret for the motherfucking beautiful cover.

_ When last we left them... _

 

Bucky pulls back to look at Steve, and Steve is wearing the most feral grin Bucky has ever seen.  A new shot of lust spikes through him, and Steve’s grin widens.

“Oh, baby,” Steve says, a chuckle in his voice.  “You didn’t think we were done, did you?”

To prove his point, Steve holds Bucky tight around the waist while he grinds his still-hard dick up against Bucky’s ass.  

“Feel that, sweetheart?” Steve says.  “We’re just getting started.”

…

Bucky squirms in Steve’s arms until he’s turned around, straddling Steve.

He looks at Steve, biting his bottom lip and blinking, shaking off the remains of his orgasm-induced lassitude.  Steve looks gorgeous – eyes half-lidded and lust blown, mouth red and wet from sucking on Bucky’s skin. Steve’s still wearing his jeans, and the soft, gray Henley he has on is coming untucked.  Bucky wants  _ so  _ many things.

The longer he looks at Steve, the more Steve starts to come out of his haze, or wherever it is that he goes when he’s taking charge.

“Buck?”

Leaning in slow, Bucky kisses Steve.  It’s sweet, soft, and wet, and he feels Steve tense beneath him before he gives in, wrapping his arms around Bucky, and kissing back with all he’s got.  Just as the kiss grows hot, Bucky pulls back.

“Easy, Daddy.  Let me.”

Bucky feels a line of tension leave Steve’s body and he smiles into the next kiss.  He knows that Steve is still hard beneath him, but Bucky’s still not over that last mind-melting orgasm.  He knows what he wants next. He just has to get them there.

He kisses down Steve’s neck, tasting the salt on his skin, smelling his smell, the one that never fails to turn Bucky on.  Steve sighs into it, letting Bucky be sweet to him.

If he thinks about it, they’ve probably been heading toward something like this all along.  After all, it’s rare that Steve lets Bucky have much control in bed, rare that he lets Bucky lavish the kind of affection on him that he lavishes on Bucky.

Steve once spent the better part of an hour with his face buried in Bucky’s ass.  He got Bucky so high that he was crying by the time he came. It was beautiful, and Bucky had never, ever felt more cared for.  Loved.

He’s not entirely sure what it is that will get Steve that high, but he thinks he’s finally on the right track.

“I want something,” he says, and Steve is already reacting, sitting up a little taller from where he’d slouched under Bucky’s ministrations.

Pulling away, Steve cups Bucky’s cheek and looks into his eyes.  “Anything. What is it?”

“I like-“ he starts, and then blushes.  This is  _ so _ new.  “I like being your baby.  I like,” he swallows.    
“I like when you do what you want.” 

Steve’s eyes darken, and his hand tightens where it’s been resting on Bucky’s hip.

“I want you to do that,” he says.  He can’t look at Steve when he says this next bit.  “I want you to take what you want.”

He feels and hears Steve’s sharp inhale, before Steve’s sitting up, holding Bucky close on his lap.  Steve reaches up, cups the back of Bucky’s neck, before pulling him into a hot, hard   
kiss.  Bucky sighs into it.  He wants Steve to let him be good.

After a few moments, Steve pulls away, and there’s that fire again, the one that makes Bucky want to melt into the floor if Steve will just keep looking at him that way.

“That’s very sweet of you, baby,” Steve says, rubbing a calloused thumb over Bucky’s bottom lip.  “What does that look like?”

Bucky flags.  Well, hell, he hadn’t really thought about that.  He just thought Steve could…use him. He says as much and Steve grips him tight, kisses him hard, and then pulls away.

“I want to do so many things to you,” Steve says, and Bucky shivers.  “I want to do  _ everything. _  You have to tell me the limits, baby.”   

Bucky squirms, his sensitive skin scraping over Steve’s jeans.  The sensation makes him hotter. 

He’s trying to figure out how to say what he wants when an idea occurs to him that is so filthy, so appealing, that he finds himself getting hard again.

He leans over until he can whisper in Steve’s ear.  “Do you – maybe you could fuck my mouth?” He feels the shudder run through Steve and smiles to himself.   _ Bingo.  _  “Please, Daddy?”

“Get on your knees, baby,” Steve says. His voice is thick and dark, and Bucky scrambles.

Once there, he looks up at Steve, who is staring down at him with naked hunger on his face.  Bucky’s never seen him look like this, and it sends him reeling. He feels,  _ Jesus,  _ powerful.  He’s the one making Steve look like that, like he’s about to lose control.  Bucky did that, just by sliding to his knees.

It’s heady, and he licks his lips as he looks up at Steve through his lashes.  Steve reaches for his belt buckle, but Bucky reaches up and bats his hands away.  “Let me,” he says, and Steve’s hands drop away. Bucky opens up his belt and jeans, then pushes them down his hips just enough for Steve’s dick to spring free.  He leans up to lick, and his eyes flick up to Steve.

God, he’s looking at Bucky like he wants to tear him apart.  Maybe he does. Maybe Bucky wants that.

“I’m not going to be gentle,” Steve says, and Bucky nods.  “In your mouth or on your face?” Steve asks, and Bucky stops for a moment, baffled.  He looks up at Steve.

“Where do you want me to come?”

Bucky grins, feeling like an idiot, then laughs.  “Sorry - sorry, I know this isn’t sexy. I just - I had no idea what you were asking.” 

Steve grins, his smile going from feral to warm in a moment.  He stoops down and kisses Bucky’s mouth, soft and easy. “This is supposed to be fun, Buck.  Right?”

Grinning, Bucky leans in for another sweet kiss.  Everything they’ve done so far has been exciting - thrilling, even.  He didn’t even realize he needed this - this simple, sweet moment with his boyfriend, who blushes when Bucky teases him and gets flustered when Bucky brings him little gifts and who holds Bucky close at night, blanketing him with his warmth and safety.

“I don’t care,” Bucky says, biting his bottom lip.  “Just not in my hair,” he says, wrinkling his nose. “It’s a bitch to get out.”

Steve laughs, that big, booming thing that always makes Bucky smile in response.  “Alright, Buck,” he says, standing. “You ready?”

Biting his lip again, Bucky nods.  

With a little bit of warm up, Bucky can take Steve down his throat.   It’s what he wants now, but he wants…he wants to feel Steve push his way in.  He wants the moment of not being able to breathe because there’s a cock in his throat, blocking up his airway.

“Don’t forget to let me breathe,” Bucky says, and Steve’s smile turns feral.  He bends, just enough to cup Bucky’s jaw, and then slide his thumb into Bucky’s mouth.  Bucky sucks, feeling the small ridges of Steve’s fingertip with his tongue, before Steve stands, sliding his fingers into Bucky’s hair and pulling.

“Gonna open up for me, baby?”

Bucky opens his mouth and lets his tongue rest on his bottom lip.

Steve groans, then presses his cock in, slow at first, and Bucky works his tongue over it, getting it wet.   There’s a bead of precome at the tip, and he flicks his tongue into the slit, licking it up. Steve gasps and Bucky smiles to himself.  Steve loves it when Bucky does that.

Picking up the pace, Steve starts to press deeper and faster, and Bucky struggles to keep up.  He keeps his tongue moving, but he can feel drool slipping out of the corner of his mouth, which makes him even hotter.  

“Jesus Christ, look at you,” Steve gasps.  He thrust a little deeper, pushing his way into Bucky’s throat and Bucky grips harder at Steve’s thighs, encouraging him.  “Baby,” Steve says, voice wrecked and gravely. “That’s so good baby, you look so good. That’s right honey, take it.”

Bucky shivers, his cock growing heavy between his legs again, and he reaches down to stroke himself while Steve fucks his mouth.

“Fuu-fuck,” Steve groans, then tips his head back, keeping a steady pace and a tight grip on Bucky’s hair.  It feels incredible, like Bucky doesn’t have to do a thing, just be there, be what Steve needs. He’s floating on it, how good it feels.

He can feel Steve getting close.  His thighs tense and his hips start to stutter and Bucky hollows his cheeks, sucking harder.  Steve’s passing into his throat on every thrust, and Bucky’s eyes are watering with it, but it’s good.  God, it’s good, it’s - oh. He can feel his orgasm building and   
he has to slow his hand, even as his hips thrust, chasing the feeling.

“Baby, God, look at you, so fucking perfect for me, aren’t you?  Gonna get yourself off sucking Daddy’s cock? You like me fucking your face?  Your perfect fucking mouth?” 

Bucky whines, the sound cut off when Steve thrusts deep.

“So good, baby.  Christ, that’s so good.  Gonna...ah fuck fuck Bucky!”

Steve comes, spurting hot into the back of Bucky’s throat and Bucky fights off a gag, but then Steve pulls back, lets the rest of his come land on Bucky’s cheek, his lips.  Being covered in Steve’s come is too much - it’s too  _ hot _ \- and Bucky’s hand flies over his cock until he’s coming hard, all over his stomach and Steve’s jeans. 

Steve falls to his knees, kissing Bucky deep.  The come on Bucky’s face smears between them, and Bucky leans in and licks the corner of Steve’s mouth, blood still burning with what they’ve done.

“Baby,” Steve says, and Bucky sighs and rests his face in the crook of Steve’s neck.  

Steve lets Bucky come down a little, then picks him up and carries him into the bathroom.  He runs the shower and takes a washcloth from the cabinet, soaking it in warm water before wiping away the mess of Bucky’s face.

“You okay, honey?” Steve asks.  Bucky feels warm all over at the endearment, something Steve’s never called him before today.

He leans into Steve, taking his warmth and comfort.  “I love you,” he says, and rests his head on Steve’s shoulder. 

“I love you too, sweetheart,” Steve answers. 

The shower feels perfect.  Bucky stands and lets Steve bathe him, leaning his weight on Steve at every opportunity.  He can’t help it. He feels like a koala and Steve is his favorite tree.

When they’re done, Steve wraps him up in his own big, fluffy robe, then walks him to the kitchen and sets him on the counter.  He hands Bucky a bottle of water with directions to drink, then proceeds to assemble a light picnic – cheese, olives, pickles and salami, and a side of sliced fruit. 

Bucky’s stomach growls and Steve looks over at him, smirking. 

“Still hungry?” he asks.  “Must not have fed you enough.”

Bucky’s still a little floaty and spaced out, but the quip draws a smile to his face.  He watches as Steve hums around the kitchen, stopping now and then to feed Bucky bits of meat or cheese, dipping either in spicy mustard.  He pushes a ripe strawberry past Bucky’s lips and watches, eyes growing dark, as Bucky takes it.

There’s something different about Steve now, something that Bucky’s never seen before. Something…content?  Softer.

“You really like this, don’t you?”  Bucky can’t help his incredulous tone.

Steve looks him over, but Bucky can see a light flush staining the tops of his cheeks. Still he looks Bucky in the eye when he answers.  “Did you think I wouldn’t?”

“I guess I wasn’t sure?  You’re so….” Bucky shrugs, not really able to place his finger on it.  “Relaxed, but more than that.”

Smiling, Steve shrugs and feeds Bucky a piece of melon.  “Do you know how good it feels to take care of you? To see you this happy?”  Steve shakes his head. “You’re so smart, and you’re kind. You adore your sisters and your folks, and you’re not afraid to stand up and tell people when they’re wrong.  Any guy in the world would be lucky to have you, Buck, but you picked me.”

Bucky laughs, a little hysterical, because Jesus, Steve.  “And here I thought I was the lucky one.”

Cocking an eyebrow at Bucky, Steve gives a little huff.

“I mean, I know you’re Steve Rogers, but you’re also  _ Steve Rogers. _ ”

Steve laughs at that, one of the big warm ones that lights Bucky up inside.  “I think that’s the first time you’ve even acknowledged my day job, Buck.”

“What?” Bucky says, grinning because Steve smiling like this is infectious.  “I don’t know if you know this, but you’re kind of a big deal.”

“Oh, fuck off,” Steve says, but he’s laughing again, and that’s enough for Bucky.  In fact, this is about the lightest, happiest, that he’s ever seen Steve. He feels warm all over, knowing that he helped get him this way.

They stay in the kitchen a while longer, Steve feeding Bucky and Bucky reveling in the sensation of being taken care of, before Steve calls it and coaxes Bucky to bed.

“Another round?” Bucky asks, trying to stifle a yawn.

“Maybe in the morning,” Steve says, before pulling Bucky close to him and turning off the light.  “Say,” he asks, just as Bucky’s dropping off to sleep. “How do you feel about ropes?”

He’s alert enough to offer a wan smile, before he wiggles deeper into Steve’s arms.  Ropes sound like a lot of fun, and tomorrow they’re going to have to have a long conversation about a lot of things.  Right now though, he is warm and safe, and loved by Steve. There’s nothing more in the world that he wants.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on tumblr as chicklette.
> 
> (oof - and my shrunkyclunks bang fic starts posting on Sundaaaay. :)


End file.
